


Only Natural

by Schuneko



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hannigram nom noms, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Plot-ish, Shameless Smut, What took me soo long, no srsly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: Will is forced into a marriage he never wanted. Hannibal decides to give him a different kind of gift.





	Only Natural

**Author's Note:**

> I finally joined the Awesome! That is Fannibal and I'm so into Hannigram it's not funny... Srsly what took so long right!?
> 
> I hope I do them justice, watched the show like 3 times, read loads of fic just to be ready.
> 
> This story is loosely based on a Yaoi (yes it's hentai) called Koku Irokoi Romantan. So it's AU and it's characters may be a bit OOC
> 
> NSFW
> 
> Don't like don't read!
> 
> Without further ado
> 
> ENJOY!

He wasn't sure why, but he'd felt an instant draw towards the young man. Something so resigned and melancholy in his eyes, but they were beautiful, nonetheless. They'd briefly met earlier and he wondered why the young man was alone. Shouldn't this be his wedding night? Before he could go over another group had found and approached the solitary figure.

"Mason! What are you doing here!?" Will growled, not even setting aside his whisky.

"Followed my sister, of course."

Will sneered, the condescending tone was enough to grate on even Hannibal's nerves. The older man waited however, there was no reason for him to intervene; yet. He didn't have to wait long. The gorgeous man was already on his way to buzzed and even without that; swift to anger. The blonde spiky haired young man was rude and probably deserved the beat down. Will, would never be able to take on all of them however.

Silently he stepped over and before the brunette could throw the first punch. Hannibal had Mason and lackey number one, in a head lock. To save face and Will's honor. It all ended in a fight anyway. The older man proved his worth, agreeing to drinks in the bar to celebrate. Easily forgetting about the blonde they'd left sputtering in the hotel's pool.

**~ON~**

He was surprised to find out William had his own room and would be sleeping apart from his bride. Will being quite drunk, Hannibal hadn't felt right, just letting him wander off and try to find the room alone.

"It's not the bridal suite I know, but all we need is a bed right?" The young man mumbled. His brain fogged with alcohol, he didn't see the older man's surprise in being included. Or his delight.

"Shouldn't you go back, be with your bride?" Hannibal asked. He had to, wouldn't do to say he hadn't tried.

Will snorted. "She threw me out. After that fight, like hell I'll go crawling back. Especially not drunk. Besides I doubt she'd want me to. Margot is probably 'consoling' her as we speak." He shed his suit, throwing each piece over a chair in the corner. Now undressed, he flopped to the bed, lounging back against the pillows in just powder blue boxers. Skin flushed from the alcohol. He sighed, closing his eyes. Unsure why he felt so sad his new friend might be leaving.

Oh right, Alana…

He always knew, both of them knew. They were each other's cover. Only, he didn't have someone else at the moment like she did. The fight was a nice deflection, perfect even, but it still stung, why did it hurt like this?

The older man hid a reflexive swallow at the flesh barred to his hungry gaze. Having had to pretty much carry Will to his room. Had awakened a want in him. He hadn't felt in a long time. Now here the young man was, laid before him like a banquet, just waiting to be devoured, savored, loved. He stopped, reading William's body language like they were talking aloud. William, his dear sweet Will, was radiating loneliness and pain. "She wasn't the only one left hurting, Will."

"Wha-?" Will replied, the bed's softness lulling him into a sleepy state.

"Skin so soft. Dearest Will, may I touch You." Hannibal wondered if Will would remember this. He hoped so. The young man looked like he'd agree to anything and the older man just loved to push boundaries. Hearing no objections, he let his hands glide over the exposed skin in his reach. His palm sliding across a nipple, earning a moan. Hannibal swallowed it in a kiss. A surprised, but delighted purr rumbling in his chest when Will started to kiss back.

"Wearing too many clothes." William huffed, pulling away from the kiss. Earning him a deep, smooth chuckle.

"Patience Will." The older man grinned. "Undress me." Hannibal said it like a challenge. The young man was eager to comply. Slowly, layer by layer, he revealed skin. Leaving Hannibal in black, silk, boxers. He'd even taken the older man's shoes off. "I'll give you a proper wedding night." The older man promised.

"Please." Will moaned as Hannibal's mouth returned to his. Dragging his lips down soft, smooth skin. The younger man arched when his new lover decided to tease his nipples with his tongue.

"Does it feel good mylimasis?" The older man asked, while he dragged Will's boxers off. The young man could only nod, barely half awake until wet warmth wrapped around his cock. Odd to give Will the nickname, having known the young man less than 24 hours. It just felt right.

"Fuck! Hannibal."

The man in question, looked up. Deciding to forgive the use of vulgar language given the situation they were now in. Hands threaded through his ash blond locks and he hummed contentedly. Taking in the sight of Will lost in the pleasure he gave. The young man tried to warn him, but he just took Will deeper and sucked harder. "Delicious." Hannibal purred, savoring the young man's cum like you would, a fine wine. Suddenly he surged up to kiss Will, sharing the taste.

"Touch you." His younger lover breathed and Hannibal let Will turn them over. His fingers twisting in the brown curls while Will explored with reverent fingers and hungry lips. "How could this be wrong, you feel so...Right?"

"Man or woman, it doesn't matter, not when you're giving pleasure. Having sex is a natural urge when there is a mutual attraction." The older man replied. His fingers slipping between the cheeks of his younger lover's ass. Will gave a little yip, not having heard Hannibal go for lube. Slick fingers gently pushing in and out of his body. "Ride me mylimasis." The older man instructed and again, Will could only nod.

He didn't ask where the supplies had come from. All the young man knew was Hannibal's length was filling him like he'd never felt before. He planted his palms on his older lover's chest. Starting to slowly work his hips. "Ha-Hannibal. Feels so good." Will panted, the man below him looked completely debauched. Gold eyes blown with lust, desire, and hunger for more.

Hannibal growled, a low, feral sound that made Will whine. "I wish you could see yourself. Taking everything I give only to be left still wanting. Your skin flushed, hips seeking, so beautiful. How can I look away?" The older man mused, his voice like honey. All soft velvet and smooth silk, slipping along Will's heated skin; like a quenching balm.

"Want…need more Hannibal, please more."

"And you shall have it mylimasis." The older man promised. Flipping them and hitching his younger lover's legs up his waist. Changing angle till Will gasped, then upping his pace. His thrusts near brutal. He was close, dangerously so, but tonight was about his sweet William and he was determined to see him go first.

Will came with an inarticulate cry of Hannibal's name. His lover following two or three erratic thrusts later. He never even felt the older man clean him up. Too exhausted to hear him get up and redress a few hours later.

TBC…


End file.
